robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicidal Tendencies
Suicidal Tendencies was a tracked robot with a crusher and front scoop, entered in Series 3, 4 and 5. Suicidal Tendencies' name proved appropriate; it lost matches by breaking down on more than one occasion. In Series 3, its weapon was a milling cutter. In Series 4, it was known as Suicidal Tendencies 2 (though this name was not used very much) and it featured a forklift and tiny axe. The robot did well, making two heat finals. Suicidal Tendencies also participated in the Extreme 1 Tag Team Terror, coming in second with The Steel Avenger. With the only exception being a forfeited position, Suicidal Tendencies always lost in the third round of anything it competed in. Robot History Series 3 Suicidal Tendencies' first battle was quite a boring one, as neither robots' weapon had any effect - the robots just drove around at each other. Suicidal Tendencies pushed Forklift's Revenge onto the flame pit, and then into Sir Killalots CPZ (Corner Patrol Zone). Killalot pitted Forklift's Revenge and put Suicidal Tendencies through. Raizer Blade tried to flip Suicidal Tendencies in the second round, who then tried to attack the side motor panels of Raizer Blade, who could not get the chainsaw to hit anything. When attacking, one of Suicidal Tendencies' tracks broke. Raizer Blade pushed it onto the edge of the pit, but drove in itself instead of pushing the other robot in. Sir Killalot came along and helped Raizer Blade out, who then went back to attacking Suicidal Tendencies. The match ended in a judges' decision, and Suicidal Tendencies progressed into the final. Suicidal Tendencies' invertible design meant that Mace 2's flipper had no effect. Mace 2 pushed Suicidal Tendencies into Sergeant Bash, Shunt, Sir Killalot and Matilda, but each time it escaped, sustaining damage from Shunt. The judges decided the winner again, eliminating Suicidal Tendencies. Series 4 Suicidal Tendencies 2 was given the last minute seeding after Blade's Big Bruva dropped out. It were drawn into its first round melee against Killertron and Maverick. Maverick drove straight into Killertron, while Suicidal Tendencies 2 pushed Killertron, which had trouble aiming its axe correctly. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Killertron and used its flexible axe, before attacking Maverick. Killertron used its axe on both robots, before it was lifted by Suicidal Tendencies 2's forks. The Refbot then broke up the deadlock. Suicidal Tendencies 2 then got under Maverick and flipped it, eliminating the green robot. After incinerating Wheelosaurus on the flame pit in Round 2, Suicidal Tendencies 2 was put through to face Wheely Big Cheese in the Heat Final. Before this fight, Wheely Big Cheese had suffered gearbox problems. Suicidal Tendencies 2 went on the attack immediately, using its axe and lifting Wheely Big Cheese, before pushing it into Dead Metal. Wheely Big Cheese escaped but could not get underneath Suicidal Tendencies 2. Wheely Big Cheese then drove halfway over the open pit, but managed to escape twice. Meanwhile, Suicidal Tendencies 2's left track was immobilised, and it was left stuck next to the pit. Wheely Big Cheese took a run at the machine, missed, and drove into the pit itself. The Suicidal Tendencies team thought they had won, but the judges took the controversial view that Suicidal Tendencies 2 had been immobilised and Wheely Big Cheese went through instead. Suicidal Tendencies 2 also competed in the Northern Annihilator. It grappled with Spikasaurus for most of the first round, breaking down in the process, but Dominator 2 and Killerhurtz had eliminated Chaos 2 already. A breakdown from Stinger got them through the next round as well. However, one of its infamous breakdowns cost it its place and it was eliminated. Extreme 1 Series 5 Suicidal Tendencies after two heat finals in the past was seeded 21st. In a grudge match from Series 4, it came up against Rick, although both machines were significantly different to their series 4 carnations. The clawed machine achieved an easy victory once again, causing plenty of damage with the crushing beak. Suicidal Tendencies was fancied to face Razer in the heat final with its similar weaponary, but broke down before the round two match with Destruct-A-Bubble, meaning that Rick was reinstated and was the one that ultimately reached the heat final. Results |} |} |} Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat Final *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heats, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds